The present invention relates to a plug connector for co-axial electrical cables, wherein the connector dielectric carrying the sleeve-like outer conductor of the connector as well as the central inner connector conductor has a portion which upon connecting the inner cable conductor electrically to the receiving portion of the inner connector conductor is pressed against the receiving portion wherein the outer connector conductor has a cable connection portion for the outer cable conductor which is to be connected thereto, and wherein the electrical connection of the cable conductors to the connector conductors is established by crimping.
German Offenlegungschrift No. 1 615 551 describes a co-axial electrical plug connector which is connected to the cable by crimping operations, the inner and outer conductors of the connector being connected electrically to those of the co-axial cable by two separate crimping operations. A separate crimping sleeve is provided for this purpose which, after the cable screening is placed on the connecting portion of the outer connector conductor, is pushed over this portion and then crimped to connect the cable screening electrically. Furthermore, the pin-like inner connector conductor is crimped on separately by being squeezed on to the insulated inner cable conductor in remanently upset form. Since this occurs when the plug connector has been threaded as a whole on to the prepared cable end, the outer connector conductor complementarily has two radial holes through which the crimping tool for the inner conductors has to be passed. The outer connector conductor comprises these complementary holes in its plug-in side area, said holes being arranged offset axially in forward direction with respect to the crimping point of the outer conductors, so that the crimping of the inner conductors may be performed after the crimping of the outer conductors, or vice versa.
It is an object of the invention to provide a plug connector which is to be joined to a co-axial electrical cable by crimping, which may be connected completely electrically to the co-axial cable by a single crimping operation.